


don't get caugth in my edges

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, Bi!Bruce, Bi!Selina, F/M, Interview, Protective Selina, Smut as well, cause they're getting married soon, gotham life, they don't take shit from you, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Selina smiled. “Bruce is Bruce. And I love him—faults and flaws, mistakes are all part of that. None of us are perfect and I think we both are able to accept each other for who we are.”The reporter’s grin looked almost predatory, like she’d latched onto something juicy. “So, you don’t mind when he cheats on you?”orBruce and Selina go to an interview at the Gotham Gazette and things get a little bit messy.





	don't get caugth in my edges

At the beginning it was a lot to take in but she learned petty fast how the world of the Gotham elite worked. She learned to perfect her fake smiles and to simply grin when they asked her about Bruce’s past girlfriends - she just brought up her own ex-girlfriends. (They didn’t know she stabbed one of them on the back.) She learned to ignore the rumors and ignore the things people said behind her back. She didn’t know how Bruce handled it. How he could sit in the batcave, saving Gotham and the world, and let everyone think he was simply a billionaire asshole playboy. 

Sitting on the uncomfortable couch with a room full of people starring at them, was one of the things that was lot to take in. One of her hands in his, while the fingers of the other traced over the peacock on his forearm. He saw more than felt the light movements of her fingers, catching glimpses of them in the monitor across the sound stage. They were both clad completely in black, Bruce had his signature turtle neck sweater on and Selina had large diamond earrings hanging from her ears.

“The two of you look good together,” the host noted. “Matching and everything.”

“We just like black,” Selina said with a small and dry chuckle.

“Of course! Everyone does, it makes you look thinner!” the hostess said and Selina was sure she already wanted to slap her. As annoyed as she was, she was just glad it wasn’t it wasn’t Vicki Vale.

“How is married life treating you? Are you guys happy?” Jane asked in all bubbly excitement.

“It’s been barely two moths but oh yes, we are supremely happy,” his new bride, but longtime lover replied with a grin that should shred all doubt, she almost wanted to puke at her own tone.

The reporter’s brown eyes returned to Bruce as he lifted Selina’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “The world was rather shocked when photos of the ceremony and word of your marriage broke. Everyone assumed Bruce Wayne was the consummate bachelor. Your reputation is almost legendary.”

“Shocking people is far easier when they don’t really know you, Jane,” Bruce said with a smile and there was that mysterious glint in his eyes and Selina wasn’t sure if everyone was able to see it- or only her.

Another nod. “Many of our viewers are wondering if this wasn’t just a publicity stunt.”

“Fuck your viewers,” Bruce replied with a bright smile and the crowd actually cheered at his words.

“I understand your irritation,” Jane said, holding up her hand in a placating gesture. “Let’s clear up any confusion, shall we? How long have the two of you known one another?”

“I don’t think how long you know someone determines how strong your relationship with them is. But we’ve known each other since the beginning, what? About twelve years?” he said, looking over at Selina for clarification.

“Give or take a few months,” she agreed, knowing what he meant by “the beginning”. 

“How’d you meet?” Jane inquired.

“No matter what she says,” Bruce said, “we met on a boat. It was a cruise ship going to Italy.”

“No honey. We actually met on the street. It was after a gala and he helped me out with my dress.”

“Seems like there’s a little misunderstandment,” Jane said chuckling softly.

“Oh no, we just seem to have a different memory of when we first saw each other. It’s probably because she doesn’t remember me from the boat but I remembered her alright. I mean look at her, who could resist?”

“Bruce,” Her quiet voice carried a note of warning.

“What, love? It’s the truth. You are beauty,” he assured her.

“Oh you’re such charmer.” Selina’s fingers grazed his jaw as he stole a kiss to a loud “awwww” from the audience. It was the most ridiculous thing they’ve done so far and she did find it hilarious.

“Seems like the audience approves,” Jane said and the more she smiled showing her teeth all the time it made Selina more annoyed. “But I must wonder, if the two have been together so long, how do you feel about Bruce’s reputation?”

Selina smiled. “Bruce is Bruce. And I love him—faults and flaws, mistakes are all part of that. None of us are perfect and I think we both are able to accept each other for who we are.”

The reporter’s grin looked almost predatory, like she’d latched onto something juicy. “So, you don’t mind when he cheats on you?”

How does that have anything to do with what she said? For the first time she says something honest and true and she comes up with this shit. Jane had been waiting for this. 

“That was meant to get a rise out of me wasn’t it Jane? I love how you used when and not if as if you’re already assuming that’s happening. It’s pathetic. The fact that you want to judge someone simply based on their bad actions instead of the good. The fact that I’m guessing you believe no one can change or learn from their mistakes” Selina replied before he could. Her voice held a dose of the stoicism. Her words were daggers. Bruce just squeezed her hand. She knew he didn’t mind but she did.

Jane was shocked. Her smile had fallen from her face and she had a small frown but as soon as it appeared it was gone. “It’s normal to be defensive of your husband,” Jane said with a grin. 

“You see, Jane,” Bruce said as calmly as possible. “I’m sure you have slept with many men, like everyone sleeps with many people. It’s called living your life. Having sex is something, loving someone,” his hand clasped Selina’s and he entwined their fingers, “that is an altogether different phenomenon.”

Jane was shocked as well at the brass reference to her love life. She seemed nervous now and she nodded at Bruce, then shifted in her seat. The plateau was quiet. She chuckled nervously again and grinned. 

“I understand. So, you have no feeling about the countless women, and men, that your husband has slept with?”

“Jane, really?” Bruce started, venom seeped into his voice.

“No, it’s fine,” Selina replied, her hand patting his forearm. “I knew who Bruce was when I met him. And I love him. Why don’t you ask him the same question though? I have, as well slept with many men and women, that shouldn’t bother him?”

“That’s hardly the same thing.”

“Isn’t it? Women are just as sexual as men are, Jane. I think you should know that.” Jane gave her a poisoned look, her lips stretching to a murderous grin.

She leaned forward, her cleavage showing more prominently. “Oh, I know that Mrs.Wayne.”

“Kyle.”

“So you’ve kept your name.”

“I didn’t marry him for his name.”

“Some people think you did.”

“What do you think I’m going to tell you, Jane. That I married him for his money? That I’ve never heard of what he’s done and that his behavior shocks me? Sound unrealistic.”

“It’s what the people want to know.”

“Well, now they know.”

“Indeed. Thank you for being our guests today. The newlyweds Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne everyone!”

 

***

Selina slipped past Bruce, pushing through the door before him. Before the door even closed, she draped her coat over a chair and headed for the bedroom of their hotel suite.

“You handled her quite well,” Bruce said, latching the door. 

“If you mean that I wanted to scratch her eyes out every time she asked a question then, yes,” she replied, stepping out of her shoes. 

“She wanted to make me angry and well she kind of succeeded don’t you think?”

He followed, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom as the water splashed into the tub. Selina turned her skirt and downed the zipper before shimmying out of it. 

“I noticed. It shouldn’t get under your skin.”

“I don’t know how you can handle it Bat. It annoys me.”

Bruce cocked his head, a grin playing over his lips as he watched the blouse drift off her shoulders to the floor. “I know.”

She turned, the softness in her gaze going hard as she stared him in the eye. Her hands toyed behind her back for a moment before the barely pink bra dropped onto the counter. 

“I’d prefer not to ever do that again.”

The gesture, the subtle change in the way she looked at him were just the invitation he needed. His shirt came off as he crossed the room. Bruce let his hands drift over the curve of her hips as his skin brushed hers. Looming over her, he kept his lips inches from hers as his fingers teased over her bare flesh. “You’ve done it before.”

“That was different. That was just waving and maybe saying hello. Today was … nerve wracking,” she admitted, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

Bruce could feel the tension in her back. He rubbed at the knots in the muscles trying to help.

“How do you do that?” she asked, leaning her head against his chest.

“Comes with the territory.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. She moaned softly as his fingers pressed into a tight spot between her shoulders.

Selina’s hands skimmed down his chest and she hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, giving a tug. With a deep inhale and exhale, she looked up at him. “If you want me to, I’ll do more.”

“I’ll make you a deal.” Bruce knew he had her attention when she grinned at him. “You deal with this,” he said, pulling her hand over the bulge in his jeans, “and I’ll handle the public.”

Her smile grew wider; the tip of her tongue traced over one of her incisors. “We both know I know just how to deal with this,” she agreed. Her hand repeated the action he prompted a moment earlier.

Having her so close all afternoon, without being able to do anything and everything he wanted, had his libido in a twist. Her soft body against his, the tease of silk and lace. Bruce lifted Selina onto the counter before she even got his jeans unbuttoned.

He licked at her top lip, and she tipped her head back another inch allowing him to kiss her as deeply as he liked. Bruce nibbled down the column of her neck as her smooth hands stroked his cock; the tip of him grazed the silk of her panties. With a soft growl, Bruce popped the garters of her stockings and tried to get her out of the lingerie without either of them moving enough to interfere with her attentions.

One of her hands moved toward his throat, as her grip tightened Bruce gave her a crooked grin. He knew she’d be extra careful since he was standing; Selina always took great care with him—never abused his trust. Of course, she also knew just how to get him off. And after that day, he came before he even managed to even get her panties off, let alone get her riled.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and the hand around his neck pulled his lips to hers. “Will you wash my hair?”

Bruce smiled against her mouth. “Mhm.”

When she went to pour bubble bath into the half-full tub, he unsnapped the back of her garters. Selina straightened back against his chest, turning her head toward him.

“Climb in.”

Bruce was reluctant at first, but complied. His grin went crooked when she set her foot on the edge of the tub. She took great care in removing her stockings and her panties. More than watching her strip, he wanted her in that bath with him. Thankfully, that happened soon enough.

 

“Our life isn’t all ours, I know. But I kind of want to keep a little bit that’s just for us. Is that okay? Or too selfish?” she asked, her hands skating up his neck and delving into his hair.

“Just selfish enough, I think.”

Bruce knew how much they both worked for their relationship. They had known each other for a long time and this wasn’t entirely new but it felt like it. Surely, she wanted more than this.

“Are you happy?” he blurted out, as his other hand traced her spine.

Her head tilted as she looked at him. “Why would you ask that?” 

“Because I love you, and I want you to be happy, too.”

“Yes, Bruce. I’m happy.” She squeezed him tight, her nose brushing against his. “Like I told Jane today. I know who I married. I know things can’t be good all the time, one can’t be happy all the time. That’s not how life works but you make it better. I love you, Bat. It’s not an easy lot. But I wouldn’t trade us for anything—even some domestic cliché.”

“Neither would I,” Bruce assured her as he peppered her lips with kisses.


End file.
